Thunder
by See The Light
Summary: It's rainy season in England, and someone's afraid of thunderstorms!  When it rains at night, both roommateless, Fabian and Nina share a room. Sleeptalking can help secrets be confessed. Who knew?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this story, except the writing itself. I do however, own this salmon and mayo bagel I'm currently eating.**

**Man, haven't been here for a while. Translations on the bottom, for those who don't speak French.**

**About my stories, they'd discontinued for now. I had a lot going over the summer, and I'm pretty busy right now. Only time for these random fics.**

**Enjoy, and I, probably like you guys, am waiting impatiently for the second season. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Attention le tableau noir, s'il tu plait!"* Ms. Andrews yelled, trying to make herself heard over the heavy rain. However, the class was not paying attention to her, and simply stared at the rain, as it seemed to be drenching Mr. Sweet as he stumbled into the building. Fabian tried to hide his smirk and Nina, noticing the smirk hidden, smacked him playfully. As Fabian tried to reiterate, Ms. Andrews slapped their desk sharply.<p>

"Arrête de faire l'imbécile!"* she snapped. They sat still, facing forward. Fabian winked, and Nina rolled her eyes, tapping his fingers light enough so Ms. Andrews wouldn't notice.

Suddenly, a sharp clap of noise rolled around the room, and it lit up, as if someone had lit a spark.

Fabian looked to his side, possibly to make a joking remark about how Ms. Andrews jumped about a meter high.

But he saw no bushy shock of hair, nor any sarcastic grin.

"Nina? Pouvez-vous répondre à la question?"* Ms. Andrews asked, turning from the board. Everyone looked at the seat next to Fabian blankly.

"Ms. Andrews, she's not there," Amber said worriedly.

"Yes, yes, I have eyes, Amber. Where did she go?" Ms. Andrews asked, looking around the room.

"She didn't leave the room. The door hasn't opened and the windows are closed," Alfie said lazily, rocking back on his chair.

Another clap of thunder exploded outside, and Fabian heard a faint, quiet whisper under the desk.

"One Mississippi, two Mississippi…" Fabian grinned. Nina Martin, able to solve a mystery that had been a secret for almost a hundred years, afraid of thunderstorms? Nevertheless, he stayed quiet.

"Fabian? She's your friend. Do you know where she is?" Ms. Andrews inquired, walking to the desk. He shook his head. How could she not hear Nina whispering?

Then again, she was rather old.

"One Mississippi…"

"Am I hearing things, or is someone humming about missing Ippy or something?" Amber asked, cocking her head to the side. Ms. Andrews shook her head, and went back to the board.

"She'll probably turn up sooner or later," she said calmly. The corners of Fabian's lips twitched. "What's so funny, Mr. Rutter?" Ms. Andrews snapped. He shook his head, and went back to his book.

* * *

><p>After French class, Nina appeared at her locker, before anyone else came out. Fabian looked at her blankly.<p>

"Weren't you… under the table?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow. She looked at him, and shrugged.

"That's a pretty strange question to ask, don't you think?" she said carefully, the start of a smile appearing on her face.

Another clap of thunder rumbled through the hallways. Nina squealed and hid behind her locker door. As she closed it, she saw Fabian grin.

"So. Nina Martin. Afraid of thunder storms, but not of strange Egyptian mysteries," he looked amused, his grin reaching his eyes.

"Look, don't tell anyone, okay?" Nina said, locking her locker and making her way to math.

* * *

><p>Fabian loved having a room to himself.<p>

Don't get him wrong, he liked having Mick as a roommate, but listening to him complain about Amber and Mara all night didn't get him the best night's sleep.

So when Mick went to visit a sick relative in hospital, Fabian sprawled onto his bed, scribbling a song about an American girl who changed his life.

As the thunder got louder, he put his headphones on, blasting the familiar tunes of AC/DC.

But no matter how loud the music was, when he heard that knock on the door, it might have as well been Ms. Andrews droning on about French verbs. He rushed to the door, and opened it, revealing Nina, looking up at him with a scared expression on her face.

"Sorry," she said quietly, "I can't sleep. Amber's visiting Wales to celebrate her gran's birthday and I can't sleep in thunderstorms without someone in the room." Fabian nodded dazedly, opening the door wider to let her in. She stepped in, looking around with a small smile on her face, seeing all the pictures of her on Fabian's side.

"Goodnight," Fabian said, hugging her tightly. She hugged him back.

"Thanks," she murmured, going to Mick's bed. He turned the light off, and faced the wall, looking at the many pictures that described the kind of person he was. They lay in silence, the only noise being the storm outside and their heavy breathing.

"Hey, Fabian?" Nina asked, her voice laced with sleep. She talked in her sleep?

"Yeah?" he answered, opening his eyes.

"Do you think I'm babyish, being scared of thunderstorms?" she stumbled over her words slightly. Fabian smiled, despite the fact that he had been woken up. It was Friday, after all. He didn't really mind staying up.

"Not at all. After all, Mick's scared of the dark," he laughed to himself.

"He is?" she said, and Fabian could've sworn she was awake.

"Yeah. There's a baseball bat under his bed, just incase the monsters come," he smiled, remembering one time when he came back to the house late after talking on the phone with his uncle, and Mick, standing in front of the door armed with a bat.

"So I'm not babyish?" she said, and she sounded happy. But she wasn't, she was asleep, right?

"No. In fact, you're one of the most headstrong, bravest girls I know. After all, that's why I love you," he could've slapped himself. What was he doing, proclaiming he loves her? He's her best friend, best friends aren't meant to _love_ love each other.

Well, Nina does mention that film _When Harry Met Sally _an awful lot…

Stop it. Nina needs a friend, not a strange boy who spends a lot of time in his room playing guitar and writing songs about her.

Yes, that's it. A friend who cares.

Though he cared a little too much…

Stop it.

Fabian rolled back over, not realizing he'd moved in the first place.

* * *

><p>As she heard the quiet sound of him shifting, Nina grinned.<p>

After all, she doesn't talk in her sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Pay attention to the blackboard, please!<strong>

**(2) Stop fooling around!**

**(3) Nina, can you answer the question?**

**Had a lot of fun with this. Inspired by a wicked thunderstorm a few days ago. **

**Sequel may come, if necessary. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, or anything below this except for the writing.**

**I couldn't resist. Honestly. :)**

* * *

><p>Nina swung slowly, watching the clouds worriedly. The swing was installed a few weeks ago, but most of the Anubis residents thought it was childish, so it seemed to be just Nina's swing. She spun the swing slowly, thinking of what she had heard the night before.<p>

"_After all," Fabian had said, looking up at the ceiling, "That's why I love you."_

Did he mean it?

She knew she sounded as annoying as all those other chickflick girls, because they never knew that the guy liked them when it was as noticeable as Mick wearing Amber's pink sparkly tutu.

But isn't a chickflick. It's real life, where you _don't_ go to a summer resort and meet a hot dance instructor. Where you _don't _meet a smoking hot vampire and end up being the center of his world. Sighing, she looked up at the sky. The rain last night was enough to drive her absolutely paranoid, but she stayed outside, because being inside was unbearable. She wanted some peace and quiet, something you could never get in Anubis house no matter what.

She thought about Amber. Her relationship with Alfie seemed to be sunshine and perfection. How was it so easy for her? Nina knew she had some kind of magnetic pull that brought everyone to her, but surely they had to have _some_ trouble, right? She tried to think of a time when they fought.

Yes, they fought!

Over who wanted the brown bread and the white bread…

Nina put her head in her hands, sighing. They really were the perfect couple. She felt water trickle down her neck, but, thinking that is was the left over rain from the night before, ignored it.

_Why is life so complicated?_ She sighed, starting to swing again. She heard Gran's voice in her head.

"Life's only complicated if you make it that way, darling!" Gran chirruped, hugging her goodbye as she left for England.

_Gran, your biggest worry is whether to make stroganoff or lasagna, even though you always make stroganoff because it was your mother's favorite recipe. _Nina thought drily. Suddenly, it wasn't just one drop of water.

It had started to rain.

* * *

><p>Nina rolled her eyes.<p>

Of. Course.

She got up from the swing, ducking into the forest. She heard quiet patters of rain, and sighed in relief. She paused, seeing a small patch of flowers growing next to her. Picking a bright red one, she looked at it.

"He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me!" she laughed, putting the stem in her pocket. Just for the sake of a memory. Suddenly, she heard the faint sounds of a guitar. Curiously, she followed it, the rain slowly getting harder.

As she walked deeper into the forest, the music got louder, and she recognized it as one of her favorite songs. Nobody knew her favorite song, did they?As the music got the loudest she'd heard it, she stopped at a cave, one that nobody would notice if they weren't looking for it. Hesitantly, she stepped inside.

* * *

><p>Fabian leaned against the cave wall, absently plucking the chords for a song he heard Nina play a lot. Pausing, he heard footsteps.<p>

"Fabian?" he heard Nina call. He froze. How did she know? Nina stepped out of the shadows, and their eyes met.

"Nina!" Fabian said, startled. Nina smiled, sitting next to him.

"So. Do you wanna explain how you found this place? It's pretty nice," she said lightly, moving in closer. Fabian smiled back at her.

"Getting lost here after hiking with the others works wonders when you want to find caves," he answered. They laughed softly.

Suddenly, a sharp clap of thunder roared through the cave. They stopped, looking at the lightning that had lit the cave up.

"Distract me, please," Nina murmured, leaning on Fabian's shoulder. Fabian tried to think of a way to distract her.

"Twenty questions?" he suggested. Nina nodded.

"You start. I can't think of any," she whispered, smiling slightly. Fabian thought for a minute.

"What's your favorite movie?" he asked.

"When Harry Met Sally. It's pretty obvious, don't you think?" Nina laughed quietly, "Have you got any pets, and if you don't, what pet would you want?" she asked.

"I have five dogs, but I'd like a fish, because they're easier to take care of than another dog," Fabian grinned. They slipped into a comfortable silence.

"My turn now," Fabian said, seeing the rain start to pour harder, if it was even possible.

"How many family members do you have?" he asked.

"Five. Gran, my older brother, twin sisters and me," Nina said matter-of-factly. "Alright, my turn," she said. She took a deep breath.

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me last night?" she asked softly, looking into his eyes. He stared. Wasn't she sleeptalking? He paused.

"Yes," he breathed.

They didn't know who moved first, but suddenly their lips were pressed against each others, their arms around each other. It felt dreamlike, too good to be true. They parted, and stared into each other's eyes.

"We never got up to twenty," Nina laughed softly. Fabian smiled.

"I have one more question," he said.

"Shoot."

"Nina Martin, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, his cheeks reddening.

Her answer was almost immediate.

"Yes!" she laughed, her face breaking into one of the brightest smiles Fabian had ever seen. He planned to see that smile more.

* * *

><p>As they made their way back to the house, Nina looked up at the sky.<p>

"Rainbow," she smiled, and linked hands with Fabian. He smiled at her, and they walked through the door. Patricia and Joy walked down the stairs.

"Finally!" Patricia yelled. "Guys! Fabina exists now!" she shouted down the hallway. Joy smiled hesitantly, approving.

The responses floated down the stairs.

"You're _bluffing_!"

"EEEEEE! I have to start planning the wedding!"

"Alfie, she's not bluffing. You owe me ten pounds."

* * *

><p>The next day, Nina found a post it note on her locker.<p>

_We still have fifteen questions to go._

_Love, F._

* * *

><p><strong>Randomly popped into my head, took about an hourhalf an hour to write. ^^**


End file.
